


Naptime

by BeelsBae



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Belphie is a Little Soft, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kissing, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Mild Verbal Degradation, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Seduction, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, blowjob, but also manipulative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeelsBae/pseuds/BeelsBae
Summary: Extended scene for Ch. 34-14. You should have played through Ch. 20 to avoid additional major plot spoilers.SPOILERS: Belphie’s only wish is to take a nap with you, but he can’t quite resist the opportunity to do something more ‘interesting’ with your time together.CW: Seduction, Belphie is Manipulative (shocker)
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 217





	Naptime

**Author's Note:**

> A discord friend and I occasionally talk about what a manipulative mf Belphie is, so I got inspired, hahaha. Extended/Revised scene of Ch. 34-14 using in-game dialogue with some modifications. Belphie’s a little different than I usually write him (softer? kinda?).

“Alright, I’m going, I’m going! Hurry up and get napping.” 

Levi closes the door behind him, leaving you and Belphie alone in the twins’ bedroom so that you can help fulfill Belphie’s wish. _Dammit, Levi..._ you groan inwardly, rubbing the back of your neck tiredly. When will that otaku learn to stop buying strange games that are likely to curse him and everyone else in the House of Lamentation? You’ve been working all day on lifting the curse caused by Levi’s most recent media misadventure. Until you manage to undo the damage, the lot of you are frozen in time, doomed to repeat the same day over and over. Once everyone’s wishes are fulfilled, the world should go back to normal - no more _Groundhog’s Day_. 

Belphie smiles at you, climbing into his bed and patting the comforter to indicate that you should join him. “Ready?” 

Belphie’s wish is that the two of you take a nap together. It's an innocent enough wish, all things considered. It’s actually a little endearing, you think; it’s sweet to know that Belphie was thinking about you at the time the curse had been activated via Levi’s questionable media consumption. And honestly, a nap sounds pretty decent right about now. 

You kick off your shoes and crawl into the bed, allowing Belphie to rest his head on your lap. It’s your usual configuration when the two of you are sitting out in the common room or somewhere else public, since it gives you the convenience of remaining upright while providing Belphie with a comfortable place to nap. 

Sighing quietly to yourself, you pet Belphie’s hair and listen to his breathing start to slow. _A nap_ … His wish had surprised you in its simplicity. You’d shared Levi’s concern that Belphie’s wish would be a little more challenging to fulfill, but when it came down to it, his might be the simplest of all. _Such an ordinary, everyday thing to wish for_ , you think. Which is odd for Belphie, who isn’t really the most ordinary type, even among demons. 

You stifle a yawn with your free hand – watching Belphie sleep always makes you sleepy, too. You’re not exactly sure if it’s part of his powers, or if it’s just the effect of having someone so warm and quiet in your lap.

Belphie hums quietly, keeping his eyes closed and enjoying the feeling of your fingers through his hair. Your lap is soft beneath his head, and the scent of you is warm and welcoming, just like always. He loves being with you like this, to have you close by, to feel your touch. It’s not often the two of you get much time to yourselves, not with his brothers always hovering over you in that annoying way they do. And yet, today, the opportunity to be alone with you has presented itself without any effort on his part. It really _is_ like his deepest wish has been granted.

But a _nap_? It’s predictable, boring, and honestly not Belphie’s first choice for an activity involving only the two of you. 

“I should’ve wished for something even more special.” Belphie murmurs from your lap. 

“What do you mean, Belphie?” You whisper sleepily, trying to maintain the peaceful quiet that has settled around the two of you. 

Belphie slowly turns over in your lap to look up at you, a warmth in his purple eyes. You brush his bangs from his face, and Belphie catches your hand, holding it against his cheek. “I mean, why just sit here napping? That’s not very interesting.” 

Belphie’s cheek is warm against your palm, and you notice that he’s blushing faintly. “I never thought I’d hear _you_ say that.” You tease him with a chuckle. 

“Well, think about it.” Belphie says, sitting up and turning his body towards you, his dark bangs falling back over his face. “If the curse isn’t broken, we’ll just repeat the day over again, won’t we?”

Why is Belphie staring at you so intently? He seems much less sleepy than he was a few minutes ago, and the blush on his cheeks is deepening. “I guess? I’m not following.” You admit, confused and a little wary; it’s starting to sound like he’s going to ask for something.

“So, we’re free to do stuff that we’d never be able to do normally, right?” Belphie asks, leaning in closely. “I mean, we’re going to forget everything anyway.”

“That’s…one way of looking at it.” You say, blushing from the attention Belphie’s dark eyes are giving you. _Here it comes…_

“Then, no matter what we did, it would be like it never happened.” Belphie’s gaze drops slowly from your eyes down to your lips.

_No matter what…?_

**“** What do you say we do something more fun, MC? **”** Belphie drawls, reaching up to tuck a stray hair behind your ear. 

“Fun?” You ask, your voice a little too high. Napping with Belphie is one thing, an easy thing, but _naptime_ isn’t exactly what his eyes are saying right now. You recognize the look. You’ve seen it many times, now that you think of it: from across the library, when Satan’s sitting close beside you, helping with your homework, from across the common room, when Asmo’s sitting beside you, holding you close for cuddles, from across the student council room, when Lucifer’s passing out the agenda, leaning over your shoulder and speaking quietly at your ear. You’ve seen it whenever one of his brothers gets too close to you. 

“We can do whatever we want, can’t we? Maybe we already have.” Belphie says, fingertips lingering on the pink of your cheeks as you look back at him with wide eyes. 

“Already have...what?” You ask, positive that Belphie can hear your heart thumping in your chest. His hand on your cheek feels so gentle. It’s just a friendly touch, but his words are making your imagination run wild. It’s not like you’ve never _thought_ about Belphie in that way before, after all. And now that he’s so close, and his words are so inviting...

His words are having the desired effect, Belphie can tell. It’s no surprise and no great accomplishment; he’s a skilled persuader, after all. “Tell me what you’re imagining we did together…” Belphie murmurs, letting his fingers glide from your cheek to your lips, brushing against them gently. 

_Caught._ You can feel the heat rising in your cheeks. “Belphie,” Your lips tingle against his fingers. “I’m not- I mean, we didn’t-”

“Ah, but we don’t know that for sure, do we? This could be our hundredth time here in this room, alone, together.” Belphie’s smile seems innocent, but the look in his eyes is anything but. “We wouldn’t want to be outdone by our past selves, would we?” Belphie asks, dragging his thumb against your bottom lip before dropping his hand. 

Your face is hot, and your body isn’t far behind. You’ve fallen victim to Belphie’s wiles before, but on a typical day, his requests are limited to grabbing him something from another room or letting him sleep in for a few more minutes.

“Why?” You ask him, throat dry. “Why are you doing this?” 

“Because I want to, of course. Because _you_ want to.” Belphie smiles, leaning in until your lips are barely a breath apart. 

It’s like time is frozen – actually frozen – as you let Belphie give you a soft, chaste kiss. It’s deceptively sweet, brief, but it still makes your pulse race. 

You gaze up into Belphie’s purple eyes as he gives you a second to respond, wondering if what he said could possibly be true. What _have_ you two already done together? Things you’ll maybe never be able to remember. Wonderful, intimate, sinful things…

“I want to see a side of you that you’ve never shown anyone else…” Belphie murmurs, coming back for another soft kiss. You don’t stop him this time, either. His lips are warm, but light against yours. It’s like he wants to give you a taste, just to show you what you could have, if only you’d agree to grant his new wish.

But, this isn’t why you’re here. “Belphie, shouldn’t we be trying to lift the curse?” You ask a little breathlessly, trying to ignore the way your lips echo with his kisses. 

Belphie considers you carefully, a smile creeping onto his face. He’d been so sure you were about to give in to him right there. “You’re right.” Belphie chuckles. “But in order to break the curse, you have to grant my wish, right?” 

“Um, yes, that’s how it works.” You say, a bit relieved that Belphie’s actually responding to your concern. “We should nap like we told Levi we would.” You’re proud of how together you sound, even though your heart is still racing.

Belphie surprises you by resting his head on your shoulder, tucking his face into your neck. You can feel his breath against your skin, warm and gentle. He suddenly feels needy, even clingy, leaning on your shoulder like this. _What game is this now, Belphie?_

“I’m not the slightest bit sleepy.” Belphie mumbles, nuzzling closer, arms snaking around you possessively. When you don’t pull away, Belphie presses his lips to your neck, kissing you softly. 

_Oh no_. “B-belphie…” Your startled whisper does nothing to slow him down, and the warmth of his mouth makes your limbs feel weak as Belphie slowly starts to cover your neck in kisses. 

“Wouldn’t you like to see a new side of me, too? One you wouldn’t normally get to see?” Belphie asks, mumbling against your skin. 

“Belphie, I- _oh,_ ” You break off abruptly as Belphie licks a wet stripe up your throat. Your body tingles, sparking with desire suddenly so strong, it leaves you breathless. Your arms find their way around him as Belphie presses himself further into the softness of your body, each touch of his lips becomes more forceful than the last. With his body pressed so close to yours, and his mouth on your neck, you can’t help but wonder once more what you’ve already done together, what you might be about to do...

“You know, I thought about this so many times when I was locked in the attic.” Belphie says, trailing his lips down to your collarbone. Many more times than he’s ever admitted to himself, he thinks. How many hours of each day did he dream of you, even when awake? “I used to touch myself, thinking about you, wishing you were there with me.”

Your pulse jumps; Belphie’s confession equally surprises and excites you, flooding you with heat. You try to pull him closer, clutching handfuls of his cardigan at his back. 

“I’d think about you constantly. About how much I hated you.” Belphie says, reveling in your impulsive embrace. “And how much more I hated myself for wanting you.” 

“Belphie…?”

“What? You didn’t think all my feelings for you just sprang into existence once I learned of your ancestry, did you?” Belphie pulls back, unamused. “I’ve wanted you for so long, and now that it’s okay to love you, I just… I can’t help myself.” Belphie’s eyes burn earnestly into yours. “I’m going to love you more than my brothers ever could. Better than them.”

Your heart pounds in your chest. “I don’t know what to say, Belphie…” _He’s always felt this way?_ You can’t look away from the mix of longing and need on his face, from that hunger in his eyes that reminds you of his twin. 

“Don’t say anything. Just help me sleep.” As he speaks, Belphie pushes you gently back onto the bed, against his pillows, until he’s bending over you. Belphie’s mouth finds your throat, his breath hot against your skin once more. “Let me fuck you, MC.”

You groan, hands moving from Belphie’s back up into his hair, threading through his locks as his mouth moves to your neckline. His eager kisses are more tempting than any of the words he’s said so far – and the words themselves were pretty convincing. 

Without a word, Belphie’s slender hands grip the hem of your shirt, pushing it up slowly, until he’s exposed your stomach and chest. You shiver, and the demon glances up at you, eyes dark and wanting as he lowers his mouth to your chest, gently teasing and sucking at the skin not covered by your bra.

Belphie’s attention on your breasts has you breathing more heavily, and you squirm beneath him, watching his streaked head of hair tickle your skin as he licks and nips at you. The tingling sensation has moved from your neck, where he kissed you, to somewhere more intimate. It isn’t fair for Belphie to spring this on you now, when the two of you have more important things to take care of, but maybe he’s right; if both of you want this, why shouldn’t you take advantage of the opportunity?

And _fuck_ , you _do_ want this. Every brush of his hands on your nearly-bare torso and every hot caress of his tongue against your skin are making you more certain that you do. And Belphie knows it. So why are you still fighting it? 

“Kiss me, Belphie.” You tug on his cardigan, and the demon raises his head **.**

“Does this mean I have permission?” Belphie asks, languidly swiping his tongue along a blotchy mark he’s made between your breasts. 

You shiver again. “Yes.” _You win.._.

“Hmm, good.” Belphie purrs, a warmth in his chest as he crawls up to you, nestling himself over your body. His eyes drop to your lips, and you see that glint in his eyes again. 

“But Belphie?” You stop him with a hand pressed against his chest. You could be mistaken, but you think you can feel Belphie’s heart thumping as hard as yours beneath his shirt.

“Hm?” Belphie raises his eyes to yours, and you feel a fluttering in your stomach. 

“If you’re going to fuck me, fuck me good.” Your heart is in your throat as you speak. You want this, but not just for today. “So good that, even if we don’t break the curse, I’ll always remember it. Promise me.”

 _That_ , Belphie is sure he can do. “I promise to make this unforgettable,” Belphie says, smiling triumphantly as he brings his lips within an inch of yours. “And if you do forget, I’ll find a way to remind you…” 

And then his mouth is on yours, his tongue pushing past your lips before you can ease into the kiss, stealing your breath. He’s so confident, like he’s thought about it carefully, worked it over dozens of times, how he would kiss you. Like he’s perfected his technique through hours of imagining this very scenario, dreaming of what it would be like to press his lips to yours like this. 

And it’s working; your pulse is racing, your body arching up towards his, anxious to feel more of him against you. Who knew the Avatar of Sloth could be so… persistent? Belphie lets up just enough to let you draw breath, and then he’s kissing you deeply again, this time with a rhythm of give and take that allows you to at least breathe between the deliciously invasive caresses of his tongue. 

As you wrestle with his kisses, Belphie’s hands roam your body, soaking in the softness of your bare stomach, the curve of your hips. He needs to memorize this. He needs to be able to remember what it feels like to have your body moving this way beneath him, and he needs to keep his promise to make sure you don’t forget. 

With one wandering hand, Belphie slips into your pants beneath your underwear, dipping two of his fingers between your legs. 

“ _Ah-_ ” Your involuntary cry breaks your kiss, and you grip his cardigan more tightly. “B-Belphie…” 

Belphie chuckles as he abruptly sinks a finger into your wet heat, making you moan, your eyes fluttering closed. “MC, you’re even more excited than I thought.” He says, kissing your jaw softly. “It’s cute.”

“I-it’s not,” You gasp lightly, biting your lip. Belphie’s finger is curling and uncurling inside you as he searches for that perfect spot, the one that makes your hips jump when he finds it. “ _Ah-_ ”

“What sort of naughty things do you think I’ve already persuaded you to do for me?” Belphie purrs. He thrusts a second finger inside you while gazing into your half-closed, pleasure-filled eyes. “Although, you really don’t need much persuading, do you?” 

You give him a look, and the demon grins. “I bet you liked them all. Every depraved, dirty thing I made you do.” 

“Sh-shut up, Belphie!” You gasp as he brings his thumb to brush up against your sensitive nub.

“I don’t think I will,” Belphie says, bringing his lips to your ear. “Because you like this. I can tell.”

 _Dammit_. You turn your face towards his to try and catch a kiss, but Belphie pulls back just out of your reach. You whimper, annoyed at his teasing. 

“Will you squeeze my cock this tight?” Belphie asks as you clench around his fingers pumping in and out of you. His face is flushed, but his voice is steady, smooth. “Tell me all the places you want me to fuck you.”

You frown at him resentfully, lips parted to retort, but you can’t quite find your words while his fingers are fucking you in a perfectly imperfect rhythm, warming you up in preparation for what Belphie has planned for you next. 

“Would you like it if I fucked that pretty little mouth?” Belphie asks, eyes once again focused on your lips. It’s not what he had meant to say, but your mouth looks so _good_ right now.

“Y-yes!” You gasp as Belphie finds your sweet spot again, and your body jumps beneath him. 

Belphie groans, spurred on by your enthusiasm and the way your thighs push up against his erection. _Dammit._ He wants you too much. Abruptly, Belphie sits back and pulls his cardigan off, then strips his shirt off over his head. “Get undressed.” 

Belphie doesn’t miss a single one of your movements as you quickly pull your own shirt off over your head, then unhook your bra and toss both to the floor. You remove your pants swiftly, but stop when they’ve joined the growing pile beside the bed, leaving you in only your underwear. 

Belphie smirks. “Having second thoughts?” 

“N-no.” You stammer. “Just—take off yours, too.”

Belphie unbuttons his pants and works on removing them, his boxers barely containing his hard length; he’s so ready for this _._ Left only in his underwear and socks, Belphie quirks an eyebrow at you, and your face burns as you realize you’ve been staring. You grip the top of your panties as Belphie slips his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers, and you both remove your underwear at the same time. 

When you’re bare, Belphie looks you up and down, from head to toe. “Fuck, MC.” He groans, reaching out a hand to trace your outline. He’s finally _so_ close, after _so_ long. “You’re so perfect.” 

It’s not what you expected to hear, and the compliment makes you stutter. “Th-thanks,” You murmur, embarrassed. “You look… really good.” 

Belphie hums as he lays his naked body over yours, skin to skin, eliciting a soft moan from your lips. “I have something I want us to do.” He says softly, giving you another kiss. 

“What is it?” You ask warily, breathless from the heat of his manhood pressing at your thigh. There’s really only one thing you want from him right now, and it’s pretty straightforward. 

“I want to taste you while my cock is in your throat.” Belphie says thickly. 

Your mind blanks in embarrassment and desire at the idea.

“For me?” Belphie asks, rolling his hips against yours so that you can feel how hard he is for you. 

_“Ah_ ,” You moan, realizing you’re in no condition to deny him right now. “O-okay.”

“Good girl,” Belphie murmurs, immediately rolling off of you to lie down beside you in the bed. “I promise you’ll like it.”

 _Another promise, Belphie?_ You think as you sit up. But even as you’re positioning yourself over Belphie, your thighs around his face and your hands on either side of his hips, you have a feeling this one won’t be difficult for him to keep. His cock just looks so good, so _hard_ in front of you. But if you’re so close that you can see every subtle twitch, every vein...

Belphie kisses your thigh gently, helping you relax. “Don’t be shy, MC.” He murmurs, running his hands up and down your legs. 

You turn your head back to face at him. “I-I’m not,” You insist, despite the hesitation in your voice. “It’s just— _oh!_ ”

You gasp, breath hot against his length as Belphie pulls your hips down, sweeping his tongue against your slit.

“Hmmm,” Belphie hums, licking his lips; you’re so incredibly wet for him. “Let me hear you.” He instructs, pushing his tongue into you slowly, languidly, lapping at your heat like he has all the time in the world. 

“ _Ah-_ ” Your hips dip to grind onto Belphie’s face involuntarily, and you’re suddenly gasping. “Belphie…” You moan as his hands tighten on your hips. His mouth is warm, his tongue teasing you thoroughly with long, wet licks. 

“Don’t make me do all the work,” Belphie warns, delighted in the tremble he can feel run through your body. “Or I’ll stop.” 

You turn your attention back to the sight in front of you: Belphie’s hot, hard length. _Fuck_ , you do want to taste him. 

You lower the upper half of your body, positioning yourself to better attend to him. He’s dripping with precum, and you start with just a little lick to his tip, just to taste it. The noise Belphie makes behind you makes your core ache, and you begin making small, sweet sweeps of your tongue up and down his shaft, kissing as you go. 

Belphie resumes his work behind you, sucking and licking at your heat with smooth, slow precision. You shudder as the tip of his tongue reaches your pleasure point, and he feels it, altering his movements to give you more attention where you want it. 

You push your tongue flat along Belphie’s cock, tasting it from end to end, one hand now wrapped around him firmly. You want to taste more, to take more. Laxing your jaw to take in his length, you push Belphie’s cock to the back of your throat, sucking him in. Belphie’s hips jerk, and you feel him gasp against your wetness. 

“Fuck, MC,” Belphie whispers hoarsely. You’re taking him so well. 

You moan around his length, earning another jerk of his hips and a muffled grunt as Belphie laps at your folds more quickly now. When he pushes a finger into your slit, you grip Belphie’s thigh with a frantic hand, using the other to pump his length while you suck on the head of his cock until Belphie moans against your heat, curling his finger inside you as he does so. 

“O-oh!” You gasp, popping off his length in response to a particularly perfect movement of Belphie’s fingers. “R-right there, Belphie!” 

“Here?” Belphie asks, swirling his tongue at your most sensitive spot and curling his finger inside you again, repeating the motion. 

“ _Ah–_ ” You groan, feeling yourself clench around his digits as his tongue massages your bud. “Y-y-yes!”

“What did I say about making me do all the work, MC?” Belphie asks with another flick of his tongue. 

You take his length back in your mouth again, and Belphie moans, hips thrusting upward until you almost gag when he hits the back of your throat. But you don’t stop, taking him as deep as possible, throat relaxed with lust until you can swallow around him. 

“Sh-shit!” Belphie gasps, adding another finger to your tight heat as a reward for how well you’re doing as he thrusts back up into your throat once again. You take him deep, barely able to breathe but hardly caring while his fingers pump so perfectly inside you.

"B-b-belphie,” You protest as he dances his tongue where you direct him with your moans and movements. You release his length to grab onto his legs with both hands, steadying yourself as he begins to work in earnest, his fingers pumping in and out of your slit. “It’s t-t-too much!” You slump down against his legs, trying weakly to give his twitching length some attention with your hand. 

Your whimpers tell Belphie that, despite what you’re saying, this isn’t all bad, and he works harder, feeling your walls clench around his fingers. He pushes his tongue back inside you, making your thighs tremble.

“ _Oh!_ ” Your low, lewd moan is involuntary as you feel the warm wetness pushing into you. There’s a white-hot tightening inside you, a heat that’s close to snapping, and you whine, deliciously embarrassed and incredibly aroused at the feeling of Belphie’s tongue and fingers hitting that sweet spot inside of you.

Belphie can tell you’re close, walls fluttering, and he’s going to make sure you hit that high note loud and clear for him. His long, wet licks and perfectly timed fingers push you over the edge, and you cry out, body shaking, as you orgasm, and the world goes white with pleasure.

Belphie gives you only moments to come back to earth. “Now be a good girl and ride my cock.” He says, helping you lift your thighs from around his head. 

You turn around tipsily, as if you’re drunk, breathless and wobbly as you catch your breath for a moment. _Damn this demon_. You’re still high on your orgasm as you carefully straddle Belphie’s hips, balancing yourself with hands on his torso. He holds you steady at your waist while you raise yourself enough to reach down and grab his hard, hot length in your hands.

Belphie’s eyes widen a little when you touch him, and you realize that, for all his teasing, Belphie wants this. _Bad_. You couldn’t see his face earlier, but now you can just imagine how wrecked he must’ve looked stuffing his cock down your throat. The thought gives you confidence, and you stroke his length with your hand a few times, just to see his reaction. 

Belphie hisses air through his teeth, his fingernails pressing into your sides, eyes dark. _Oh_. That’s _good_. You want to see more. You want to play with him just a bit. 

“What are you waiting for?” Belphie asks, a note of impatience slipping into his voice, usually so seductively sweet. 

Without looking away, you bring the head of Belphie’s cock to your slickness, barely letting him touch you there. You’re sensitive, and you shudder, moaning softly as you rub the tip of his manhood at your entrance, slicking it with your arousal. Belphie’s hands twitch at your sides as you tease him, and the demon curses, his cheeks growing pinker as you glide the tip of him between your folds, letting him feel how close he is to being inside you. 

“Mmm, MC.” Belphie growls, struggling to keep his hips from jerking upward. “Don’t tease me.”

“What, you’re the only one who can tease?” You ask Belphie, feeling a little sadistic. It’s risky to make him wait, but the needy expression he makes as he bites his lip is so perfect. 

Belphie groans as the head of his cock slides through your wetness. Normally, a little bit of hard-to-get would be just fine with him, but tonight… Well, he doesn’t know what he’ll do if he doesn’t get to fuck you, and soon. “MC, I’m ser-” 

Belphie moans as you lower yourself abruptly onto his hard length, encasing him in your tight heat. You groan at the sudden fullness, feeling unbalanced again for a moment as your mind catches up with your body. “ _Shit_ , Belphie…” 

When you feel you can, you begin to roll your hips, slowly, gasping with sensitivity as Belphie’s hard length rubs your walls. You watch Belphie’s face as you move, enjoying every ragged breath that comes from between his lips. “Do you like this, Belphie?” You ask him, grinding yourself down, hard. 

Suddenly, Belphie’s hands grip you tightly at your hips, holding you still. “ _Stop_.” 

You freeze, wondering if you’ve done something wrong. Belphie’s eyes are closed, now, and he’s panting. 

“Don’t move.” Belphie orders as he continues to hold your hips, keeping you in place. 

“Wh-?”

“Only good girls get to ride my cock.” 

You feel a warm flush throughout your body; you’ve done it now. “I don’t th-think you really like good girls, Belphie.” You smirk at him, trying to remain composed, fighting your body’s instinct to move, to seek your pleasure. 

The corners of Belphie’s lips twitch upward, but he doesn’t open his eyes. “Are you sorry for teasing me?” Belphie murmurs, eyes still closed.

You give him a frown he can’t see as you remain perfectly still. You can feel Belphie’s cock resting inside you, and you take a deep breath, trying to be good. _He’s getting off on this_ , you realize. 

“Belphie…” Your voice comes out like a whine, and you cut it off quickly, embarrassed. 

“Hmmm.” The demon says, like he’s considering letting you fuck him. He gives his hips a small, experimental buck, and you moan loudly at the unexpected motion. 

“ _A-ah!_ ” Your hands grab Belphie’s wrists, and you feel yourself clench around his hard length inside you. “P-please…” You whisper quietly. 

“I should tell you… This is really… doing something for me.” Belphie says. His lips are parted, cheeks flushed as you sit on his cock, unable to move.

You reply with a wordless whimper. He feels _so good_ , but every moment you spend motionless is making you slowly lose your mind. “I’ll be good this time,” You groan. “I’ll be so, _so_ good.” You’re practically begging, but you don’t care. 

“Oh, then you should’ve said so.” Belphie says with a smirk, opening his purple eyes and letting up his pressure on your hips. 

You want to be annoyed with him, but you aren’t; you’re too relieved to finally be able to move. You grind your hips down on him vindictively, making both of you moan as you resume your motions.

Belphie’s eyes flash as he looks up at you. You’re riding him hard, every roll of your hips deeper than the last, and he moans as he watches you pant, mouth open, eyes closed as you pleasure yourself on his cock. It’s everything he’s ever wanted from you. 

“You’re such a perfect whore for me.” Belphie whispers, reaching up with both hands to grab your breasts. “I should’ve had you sooner.” He gasps. “I should’ve taken you that very first time you walked up those stairs…” 

You whimper, your walls tightening around Belphie’s cock as you roll your hips against him, feeling him hit you deep. _Fuck_ , you _are_ such a whore for him.

“Except you c-couldn’t-” You gasp with the effort of maintaining the pace you’ve set. “You couldn’t even touch me,” You watch Belphie’s face heat. “You could only t-touch yourself and dream of-”

“But you’re mine now, aren’t you?” Belphie growls, his body language changing. 

You cry out as you’re suddenly flipped onto your back. Belphie’s over you, hiking your legs up on his hips. He guides his length to your heat and re-enters you swiftly in one quick snap of his hips. His lazy, self-assured attitude is gone, and you cling to him as he begins fucking you fiercely, thrusting hard into your tight, wet heat while you moan for him. His eyes are fierce, possessive, and your core thrums with pleasure at the unspoken intention in his gaze; he’s claiming you, making you his, forever, and ever, and ever. 

You pull his head down to you for a kiss, and Belphie moans, melting under the press of your lips. You’re so warm and willing, and you _do_ love him, he thinks. You love him, and he loves you, and you’re his, and you _want_ to be his. 

“I love you,” Belphie moans against your mouth, kissing you into the pillows as he pushes your thighs back, spreading your legs so that he can thrust deeper, not faster. “I love you so much.” He groans, nearing his breaking point as your soft hands grab at him, pulling him deeper and closer with every stroke. 

“I love you too, Belphie,” You moan, wondering how long you’ve wanted to admit it. “Make m-me— _ah!—_ y-yours!” 

Belphie’s hips stutter, his last ounce of control slipping at your words. He hadn’t bargained on this – your absolute submission as he takes what he’s wanted for so long. If he could just go back and do it another way, treat you with care, with devotion, make love to you slow and sweet… Belphie takes in your face, your eyes dark with pleasure. He notes the way your hands grasp at him, pulling him closer as he fucks you. No, none of that would be right. This is what you are together, this tug of war, this give and take. And this is his love – his selfish, needy, jealous love that drags a love confession from your lips with each deep stroke. 

Belphie pants, cheeks hot, face pressed to yours as he nears his peak. “I love you— _fuck!_ I l-love y-you-” He groans brokenly, eyes closing as his hips jerk one last time, burying his length inside you as he finally falls apart in a blinding rush of pleasure, filling you with his release.

Belphie collapses down beside you, panting, having barely managed to avoid falling on top of you. He’ll need to nap for a week after this, Belphie thinks, hand on his chest as his heartbeat slowly returns to normal. Wait, did you finish, too? Belphie doesn’t even know. He turns onto his side to see you watching him, a self-satisfied smile on your face.

Belphie smiles, sitting up to pull back the blankets. When you climb under the sheets, Belphie snuggles in close beside you, wrapping an arm around your waist. He yawns, eyes already closing. _Time for that nap, after all._ “I take it that was good for you?” Belphie murmurs sleepily. 

“Yes,” You admit, snuggling back into his arms. “Unforgettable, you might say.” 

Belphie presses a sleepy smile into your shoulder. “Just as promised.”

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY, I GOT LAZY AT THE END.
> 
> Also I guess I just can't write anything with Belphie that doesn't involve a blowjob.


End file.
